Conceal and carry handgun holsters are widely available, and commonly feature a holster case to store a firearm, and an attachment system configured to retain the holster case close to a wearer's body. A torso-attachment type holster is one such design.
Although conceal and carry handgun holsters are designed to provide comfort to a wearer, they often fall short. The weight of the firearm often causes the holster and holster band to slide, move, and detach. Furthermore, the torso-attachment type holsters may substantially limit the wearer's option for personal dress.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a conceal and carry holster design that provides maximum comfort, excellent handgun concealment, and more options for personal dress. Furthermore, there remains a need for a single holster design that may be used for multiple concealed carrying applications.